Pancake Buddies
by Coolcakesbruh
Summary: Alfred decides to seduce Matthew in the only way he knew Matthew wouldn't possibly turn him down...Pancakes. Yaoi, oneshot America/Canada.


_Pairing: America/Canada (Alfred/Matthew)_

_Rating: M for pure smexxy smut_

_Author(s): Coolcakesbruh & Pantera-tease_

_Summary: Alfred decides to seduce Matthew the only way he knew Matthew wouldn't possibly turn him down...Pancakes. Yaoi oneshot America/Canada._

_A/N: This is what happens when two evil geniuses with dirty minds get together and devise the ultimate plan consisting of a bottle of syrup and a pancake._

_Let the games begin..._

* * *

><p><strong>Pancake Buddies<strong>

Matthew was spread out lazily on his bed, it was a Saturday and he had absolutely no plans, so he decided to lounge around in his boxers for the entire twenty-four hours. His pet polar bear Kumajiro was curled up in a ball against the side of his head, sound asleep. Yes, today was going to be a nice day. He closed his eyes tiredly and began drifting back off into dreamland.

Not even two minutes later, his doorbell rang. He glanced over to his digital alarm clock on his beside table. 9:45 am_. 'Who on earth could that be? Maybe if I ignore them they'll go away...'_ he closed his eyes again. The bell rang again. And again. And again. And again. Soon enough there was rapid ringing resonating through his entire house. He silently groaned to himself and slunked out of bed, throwing on his red hoodie and the closest jeans he could find, he made his way to the front door. Opening it, he stood face to face with his somewhat obnoxious, self-centered, loud, and somewhat niave brother, Alfred.

"Um, can I help you, Alfred?" He was in his usual attire, bomber jacket, tight shirt and jeans with holes in the knees. He also had that huge, bright smile on his face, like usual.

"Mattie! Sup bro?"

"...Sleeping."

"Oh dude, my bad! Did I wake you?"

Matthew pushed down the urge to roll his eyes. Of course he woke him up! If not he wouldn't be standing here talking to him! "...Yes."

"Oops!"

And then he just stood there, on his porch, smiling, and doing nothing else. Matthew sighed.

"Alfred."

"Hmm?"

"What, do you want?"

"Oh! You see... Uh... here's the thing. My car just happened to conveniently break down in front of your house." He stepped to the side to get out of Matthew's view so he could see into his driveway.

Sure enough, Alfred's Dodge pickup was sitting there, with the hood up and smoke bellowing out of the engine.

Matthew grimaced and opened the door fully for his brother to step inside the small foyer. Shutting the door behind him, he walked around Alfred to start heading up the stairs and back to his room.

"You can stay here and wait for a mechanic, I'm feeling sort of under the weather so I'm going to go rest in my room. Make yourself at home." And with that he shut the door to his room, stripped off his jeans, and snuggled up next to Kumajiro.

He could hear his brother rummaging through the cabinets in his kitchen. "Hey Mattie! Where do you keep the syrup?" he yelled up the stairs.

"In the pantry!" Matthew yelled back. Frowning he thought about waht his brother could be doing._ 'Maybe he's making himself pancakes? Odd, he never really cared for pancakes. Which is insane because they're amazing.'_ Shrugging it off, he closed his eyes.

"Hey Mattie? Could you come down here for a sec? I made pancakes!"

_'So he did make pancakes!_' and Mathew could never turn down the offer of pancakes. Getting up, he put his jeans back on, and trudged down the stairs. On the way down, he called out; "How? I don't smell any pancake mix, so how could you have made pancakes?"

When he rounded the corner of the stairs, he stopped dead in his tracks to see Alfred completely naked laying on top of his kitchen table, head propped up on his hand, his other resting on his hip, knee bent in the air, his body smothered in maple syrup, and a single pancake with a whipped cream smiley face resting on top of his manhood.

"Babe, _we are_ _the pancakes_."

Matthew's brain had stopped functioning. His brother was stark naked on his table, drenched in syrup, with a predatory look on his face. And he was aroused.  
>Alfred lifted the hand off his hip and made a come hither gesture at him. Matthew found himself gravitating to the scene before him, the scent of maple syrup filling his nostrils. It was like an aphrodisiac. When he was standing at the edge of the table, Alfred fisted his hoodie and pulled him down to meet his lips in a harsh kiss. There was no gentleness or romance in the kiss, it was pure carnal ravaging. Soon Matthew was dominated by the kiss, Alfred's tongue touching almost every inch of his mouth.<p>

"Strip. Now." The words were muffled by Matthew's lips as he came up for air and practically tore off his hoodie, leaving his boxers on. He bent down to get another kiss from Alfred, but his motions were stopped by the rough hand that grabbed his chin.

"I said strip." Blushing madly, Matthew slipped off his maple leaf boxers, the cotton fabric brushing against his semi-hard length. With the offensive piece of clothing on the floor, Alfred grinned and reached for the smaller man's hips.

"Get up here." Climbing on to the table, he settled in between the other's legs, staring hungrily at the smiling pancake that was sticking up in the middle.

"Eat it."

Matthew couldn't resist the temptation of a deilicous pancake, they were his favorite, and his weakness. But the fact was that his brother was drenched in his favorite syrup brand, Rogers Golden Syrup, but the desire for what he wanted off of Alfred's body questioned him, is this right to have this feeling this want inside to go for the gold? Or was it wrong because it was his beloved brother Alfred...

Alfred sparked and looked at Matthew with a hint of annoyance in his eyes, "Well just don't stare at it all day, hop to it." he gestured with a wave of his hand to show his obvious predicament.

Matthew snapped back to reality. This is what he truly wanted to do, he wanted to lick that golden goodness off of his brother's muscular sun-kissed skin.

Matthew bent down, grabbing a piece of the pancake with only his mouth, his mouth was filled with buttery goodness, and licking off the syrup on Alfred's thighs, which was making it even more enjoyable. It was a blessed pancake from the pancake Gods themselves, hand choosen to give to him. He was enjoying it all piece by piece.

Suddenly, the pancake was all gone. The little Canadian wanted more to enjoy, he was aroused, and felt like a new man, well, he at least wanted t be more adventurous.

Then the Canadian felt the thick liquid begin to pour over his head, the obnoxious American was holding a tin can of the syrup above both of them, as he grinned mischieviously. Alfred put the can to his lips and took a swig, and grabbed the innocent Matthew by the chin, forcing his wet sticky lips onto his, the syrup over flowing out of both of there mouths their tongues battled for dominance, messing around with the sweet liquid.

Alfred threads his fingers Matthew's sticky blonde hair, making him go down his pefectly sculpted chest, licking his nipple, with some of the syrup trickling along the side of his mouth, and soon he went down south and hit the motherload. His beautiful shaft.

The Canadian was where the American wanted the him to be, right there, the perfect spot. He poured syrup on his shaft lifting his head slightly towards him. "Enjoy, my little maple leaf." he winked at him, and, put his hand on top of the young Candaians head, making him suck the scrumptious syrup off of his shaft.

Matthew was enjoying every minute of it, feeling so accomplished of what he was doing, the syrup practically melted into his mouth, he never knew syrup can turn you on in so many ways.

Alfred knew Matthew wanted something more to conclude to this amazing breakfast he was getting this morning, something that will razzle him up even more.

He dipped two of his fingers into the can of syrup and, making sure there was lots of syrup to ya know, go around.

Placing them at the entrance of his core, he rubbed around the edge, Matthew getting the idea of what he was planning on doing next. He slightly moaned when his fingers slowly pushed inside his heat. It was kind of hard of to move around, since the syrup was becoming extremely hard and sticky, but they both enjoyed it, alot...

Matthew was getting into it, he was turned on to the max. Although, deep down, he feared that he was going too far. After a few more scissoring movements coming from Alfred's fingers,he knew he was way too excited to stop now. Then Alfred thought he should take this breakfast to next level of greatness.

Alfred lifted Matthew and turned over, laying him on his back onto the table, Alfred got on top of him, gripping his hips close to his. He leaned over, getting close to Matthew's face and looking down into his violet eyes. He slapped a sloppy kiss against his lips, and shoved into him harshly and without warning.

The Canadian gapsed sharply from the much bigger intrusion. It was uncomforable, but oddly pleasureable at the same time. Soon, the sheer pleasure overwhelmed the pain and Matthew was turned into a moaning, writhing mess beneath his brother. He still couldn't believe that this was happening. On his table, covered in maple syrup.

Alfred began thrusting harder and at a faster pace, pulling out almost completely and ramming back in to the hilt. Matthew felt himself grow close, the coil in his abdomen ready to snap. It only took his prostate getting hit once and he was done. He cam eall over both of their stomachs, the pleasure washing through him in waves.

Alfred was still thrusting deep inside of the Canadain. Not for long though, since he slowed his thrusts, making them more powerful.

"Wait." _Thrust._ "Wait." _Thrust._ "Wait." _Thrust._ "Wait."

He pounded inside of Matthew with his most powerful thrust yet, **"AND BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE!"**

His cum poured into Matthew's core with his release and he collapsed on top of them. They were a panting, sticky heap on the table top. Matthew's arms were wrapped around Alfred's torso lazily.

"...Dynamite?"

"... I've always wanted to say that."

* * *

><p><em>This is what having no life gets you. Hope you enjoyed it~<em>

**_-Coolcakesbruh_**

**_-Pantera-tease_**


End file.
